Lover
by JolinarJackson
Summary: Nobody would see how she told her boyfriend how much she loved him just before sleeping with one of the soldiers.


**Lover**

_Series: _Destiny's Faces

_Word Count: _944

_Summary: _Nobody would see how she told her boyfriend how much she loved him just before sleeping with one of the soldiers.

_Characters: _Lisa Park, Tamara Johansen, Eli Wallace

_Pairing: _Lisa/Gary (hinted), Lisa/m's (hinted), TJ/Everett (hinted)

_Rating: _PG-13_  
Spoiler: Earth, Faith, Kino #22 – Not just for posterity  
Setting: _after_ Faith  
Author's Note: _Written for prompt _#021 – Ritual_ on sgu_challenge. Inspired by _Kino #22 – Not just for posterity._

_Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate Universe_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

She wasn't a bad or mean person but stress was like poison for body and soul. It didn't only affect the one experiencing it but their friends and family, too. Lisa Park knew that. And she knew that – for her – the best way to fight stress was sex. She'd learnt that in college and since she hadn't had a boyfriend at that time – just friends eager to help out – she'd never felt bad about getting what she needed and whenever she needed it. Then Gary had entered her life and Lisa fell in love for the first time. It hadn't been his fault that she'd cheated on him and it didn't mean that he wasn't important to her. In fact, he was her everything. But Atlantis and _Icarus_ were far away from home. The stress had gotten to her and Lisa had given way. The soldiers she slept with didn't mean anything to her but Gary did. That was why she'd told him about it after her second one night stand with a soldier on _Icarus_. Gary had been furious but he'd forgiven her and Lisa had sworn to herself that she wouldn't hurt him ever again. But it had happened, nevertheless. Lisa knew that there was no excuse. She'd declared the _Destiny_ a neutral area and was determined to never tell Gary that she'd disappointed him yet again. Her new life – her monogamous life – would start as soon as she would set foot on Earth again.

"Hey, TJ!" she said and the medic smiled at her. It seemed a bit forced. "You okay?" Lisa asked.

TJ's false smile got bigger. "Sure."

"Are you sure? You seem to be a bit pale," Lisa said.

TJ massaged her forehead, then she looked around as if she was afraid of someone eavesdropping. "Okay, I … told Chloe and Matt knows, too, but ..." She stopped.

"What?" Lisa asked, worried. "I won't tell," she promised.

"I'm pregnant."

Lisa smiled happily. "Seriously?" TJ's sad smile reminded her of their situation – and what it would mean for a child. "Oh!" she said. She would congratulate TJ but she wasn't sure if her friend was happy about the pregnancy. "But that's great," she said cautiously. "I mean, even though … you know. We'll help you."

TJ sighed deeply.

"Who's the father?" Lisa asked curiously. TJ couldn't be far along but Lisa had never seen her with a boyfriend on _Icarus_ or here on the _Destiny_. The medic ducked her head. Lisa assumed that he was one of the soldiers. TJ's reaction betrayed that she couldn't really talk about him. Fraternization was forbidden after all.

"TJ?" she asked. The young woman brushed a few strands of hair out of her forehead and Lisa realized that her eyes were wet. She put a hand on TJ's shoulder. "Hey, it can't be that ..."

"Colonel Young."

Lisa stopped speaking. She was surprised. "Young? But I though he's ..." She interrupted herself.

TJ nodded. "It was a stupid thing to do."

Lisa tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well ..."

"No. It was stupid … and it's over."

"But you're pregnant."

TJ nodded. Lisa put an arm around her shoulders. "We'll help you," she said, smiling encouragingly.

XXX

When Lisa returned to her quarters half an hour later she found a note from Eli stuck to her door. She frowned. Eli wasn't exactly one of her friends. She put the note in her pocket and headed for his quarters. He was sitting in front of the Kino computer, humming softly along to the music that was floating out of his headphones.

"Eli!" Lisa said loudly.

He turned around to her. "Hey!" he smiled and switched off the iPod. He got up and went to his bed where his laptop was lying. "I was copying the personal messages of the last few weeks to my laptop and found one that was over two hours long. I didn't watch it," he said hastily, "I just had a look at who it was from."

"It was mine," Lisa assumed.

Eli nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that everything's as it should be. Most of the messages are much shorter." He smiled. "You can have the Kino any time. There's no need to contain everything into just one video."

Lisa felt sick all of a sudden. She knew what had happened. "I know," she said with a false smile. "I must have made a mistake."

Eli nodded. "I thought so. You want me to delete it?"

"Yeah," Lisa said hastily. She watched Eli erasing every trace of her unfaithfulness. Nobody would see how she told her boyfriend how much she loved him just before sleeping with one of the soldiers. Eli handed her a Kino and a remote control.

"How do I pause it?" She couldn't let it happen a second time.

"Here." He pointed to one of the small buttons and Lisa realized that she'd pushed the wrong one the last time. That's why the Kino had taped everything that had happened on her bed. Two hours. She smiled her thanks at Eli and left. On the way back to her quarters, she started to cry. Eli hadn't seen the footage. He would have behaved differently around her if he had. That didn't change the feeling of having been caught in the act.

But she wasn't a bad person. She just couldn't handle stress.

END

08/10


End file.
